Pulse oximeters determine the arterial oxygen saturation of hemoglobin (also called SpO2) and other hemodynamic parameters. The non invasive technique is widely used as a standard method for patient monitoring in the clinical environment. Typically oxygen saturation is continuously measured to monitor critical patients.
Document WO 2004/016170 A1 describes a technique to compensate for, or eliminate, motion-induced artifacts in patient-attached critical care monitoring instruments.
For the surveillance of non stationary patients, small and mobile monitoring system, in particular pulse oximeter devices, which are operated by small and lightweight batteries, are needed.